Left unsaid
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: De cosas que se quedaron sin decir. 50 themes 1 sentence challenge. Reto autoimpuesto.
**Title:** Left unsaid

 **Rated:** K+

 **Summary:** De cosas que se quedaron sin decir. _50 themes 1 sentence challenge._ Reto autoimpuesto.

 **Advertencias** **:** Spoilers, delirios de la autora y cosas raras. El inolvidable error de ortografía y severas faltas al buen uso de los signos de puntuación.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _**Pandora Hearts**_ no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de _**Jun Mochizuki**_ y su vena sádica que aún ahora nos hace morir lentamente. Que apropiado.

 **N/A:** Todos necesitamos un escape…

* * *

 **\- [ Left Unsaid ] -**

 **.**

 **1\. Red**

Últimamente hay algo en la forma en que los poderes de B-Rabbit – sus poderes – parecen provocar a los ojos esmeraldas de Oz sangrar de una familiar tonalidad rojo brillante, que hace a las orbes amatistas de Alice estallar en lágrimas – ya no sólo de indignación y rabia por ver sus poderes siendo hurtados, sino también de una sofocante tristeza, un miedo amargo y angustiante que se siente como el eco de una memoria intentando advertirle que esto, eventualmente, sólo puede terminar así de mal.

 **2\. Sing**

"¿Sabes por qué las aves enjauladas cantan?" dice Lacie, de nuevo con ese tono oscuro que no encaja con la sonrisa en sus labios aunque si con el brillo apagado en sus ojos (y que hace sentir a Oswald como si se estuviese perdiendo de algo, siempre de algo) mientras ambos contemplan la figura de Jack desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque – sin replicas, ni reclamos, ningún comentario a la evidente mentira que ella le ha soltado; "Querido hermano, siempre es más fácil vivir una mentira que enfrentarse a la realidad."

 **3\. Pink**

Oscar Vessalius solía tener un sueño – uno que involucraba suaves mantas de colores pastel, quizá rosa, melódicas risas infantiles y el cálido tacto de una pequeña criatura que fuese la copia perfecta de su amada Sara.

 **4\. Impact**

Años de cuidadosa planeación culminan con ella – con el pesado chasquido de las cadenas y las luces, y ese jadeo ahogado que se escapa de las gargantas de ambos hermanos –, dejando solamente una excitación casi nirvánica en anticipación por el resultado final de su más grande experimento liberado al mundo – a su origen – y entonces Revys no puede evitarlo: el sonreír con una mueca burlesca y levantar el puño al aire, liberando sus dedos en un ademán violento que pretende imitar el impacto de una poderosa explosión; "¡Bang!", y que los casi inmortales Baskerville comiencen a caer.

 **5\. Tell-tale**

Leo había pasado casi toda su vida intentando convencerse que nada en él estaba mal – que la ausencia de su padre y la muerte de su madre, sus ojos y las luces, y las voces en su cabeza, no significaban nada; pero entonces aparece Elliot – noble e idiota, cabeza de chorlito Elliot – y repentinamente hay demasiada, demasiada sangre y el mundo es demasiado, demasiado oscuro, y todo es _su_ _maldita culpa_ (por sus ojos y las luces, y las voces)…como si alguna vez hubiese sido de otra forma.

 **6\. Count**

Es risible en realidad, la cantidad de tiempo que Gilbert – ahora Raven, ahora Nightray – invierte en observar el reloj, revisar el calendario, mirar el sol ocultarse en el horizonte; pero es que sin el joven amo Oz no hay nada más que hacer que contar momentos grises hasta su regreso – hasta que fuese él mismo quien le trajese de vuelta.

 **7\. Regret**

En sus últimos momentos, Fang mira dentro de los ojos rosados de Charlotte con una sonrisa de disculpa colgando de sus labios, preguntándose lo que pudo haber sido si alguna vez le hubiese dicho: "Te amo".

 **8\. Conspiracy**

Cada vez que uno de los condenados gatos de Lady Ada lo ataca, Gilbert se siente cada vez más convencido de que ese par de familiares risas que escucha a la distancia no son sólo producto de su imaginación.

 **9\. Leon**

De entre los hermanos Nightray, la posibilidad de que su dulce hermana menor estuviese enamorada de Vincent era, sin duda, la peor de todas – equiparable únicamente a la idea de dejar un inocente corderito a merced de un temible (y sádico) león, con un resultado igualmente sangriento (metafóricamente hablando, claro, a menos que él se atreviese a hacerle daño a Ada y Oz encontrase la manera de poner sus manos sobre el muy cretino); sin embargo, Oz sabía muy bien que su hermana era demasiado buena como para caer en las redes de Vincent Nightray y no entretener aquella idea.

 **10\. Glass**

"Ya deberías saberlo Xerxes Break," dice Shelly con una pesada exhalación, las mejillas arreboladas por la alta fiebre que no cede y una determinación en la mirada que difícilmente aplaca la angustia que embarga al contratista de Mad Hatter, "las damas de Rainsworth no estamos hechas de cristal."

 **11\. Polaris**

"Las luces muestran a cada Baskerville el camino a casa – el camino al amo Glen," dice Lottie con el corazón hundido, sus pálidos ojos rosados empapados con la imagen incorrecta – un rostro demasiado joven, unos ojos demasiado oscuros, aun así la misma expresión severa; "pero contigo me siento perdida."

 **12\. Oblivious**

Cuando el alma de Oswald – su mejor amigo, su peor enemigo – finalmente termina de fragmentarse y desaparecer, Jack está demasiado confundido por la salada humedad en sus mejillas como para experimentar alivio.

 **13\. Fantasy**

Desde que Jack le revelara su nombre, Miranda no puede dejar de soñar con el día en que el estoico e imperturbable – absolutamente perfecto – Oswald Baskerville pierda su compostura al suplicar por su vida, justo momentos antes de que ella finalmente pueda poseer su cabeza.

 **14\. Sickness**

Tras mucho meditarlo, Echo finalmente ha llegado a la conclusión de que ha enfermado – porque sólo una enfermedad podría explicar lo que le pasaba (el repentino sonrojo en las mejillas, el tartamudeo, la ansiedad, el cosquilleo en el estómago y la hiperactividad) cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Oz Vessalius.

 **15\. Banana**

"La próxima vez que vea a esa sucia rata de alcantarilla," jura Break por lo bajo, los dientes fuertemente apretados y las uñas haciendo profundos surcos en la cabecera lacarada de una inconsciente Sharon, mientras él se inclina por enésima vez sobre ella para comprobar que el maldito antídoto está funcionando y ella sigue respirando; "le arrancaré la piel a tiras como si fuese un plátano."

 **16\. Bite**

Entonces Alice le muerde…y luego le muerde más fuerte, encajando los dientes en la sensible piel de su oreja hasta que su paladar sólo puede saborear la sangre y los ojos de ambos escuecen por no saber que más hacer – con el dolor, el remordimiento y la tristeza.

 **17\. Fear**

Luego de obtener su primer indicio sobre el misterioso reloj de bolsillo y la nostálgica melodía dentro de éste ("Yo la compuse; se llama Lacie"), una parte de Oz siempre temió que fuese precisamente Elliot Nightray quien poseyera todas las respuestas de su destierro al Abyss.

 **18\. Coin**

"Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda," susurra Jack contra su cabello, la falsa calidez en su tono contrastando de forma chocante con su gélido aliento fantasmal y la fuerza con que sus dedos se crispan como garras alrededor de sus hombros; "bien intencionados o no, sólo sabemos destruir."

 **19\. Thunder**

Desde aquella fatídica noche, Oz teme a los truenos; el estruendo que provoca su rugir y la cegadora luz que los anuncia le hacen sentir como si, en cualquier momento, una mano fuese a descender sobre su cabeza para mandarlo de vuelta a la oscuridad.

 **20\. Unexpected**

Elliot Nightray, hijo menor de la casa Nightray – quien era la luz en los ojos de su madre, el orgullo de su padre, la adoración de sus hermanos y el único vínculo que mantenía unida a la caótica familia ducal – resultó ser la cazadora de cabezas.

 **21\. Town**

"Esta ciudad negra tiene su encanto," piensa Oswald con amargura, distrayéndose brevemente del motivo que lo trajo hasta allí; olvidándose de todo apenas los suficiente para tomar nota de los alrededores que son como el negativo de una fotografía – el recordatorio permanente de sus errores.

 **22\. Name**

Y la nueva cabeza de Baskerville piensa que sí, que es irónicamente apropiado hundir su antiguo nombre en la oscuridad justo como él lo ha hecho con la existencia de su (única) hermana; criminales como él no tenían siquiera derecho a ser nombrados.

 **23\. Couch**

Cuando las pesadillas comenzaron – y con ellas, los gritos –, Leo pasó de dormir en su propia habitación a trasladarse al sofá en la habitación de Elliot y, finalmente, a pasar las noches en vela sentado junto a la cabecera de su cama.

 **24\. Distance**

Justo cuando Gilbert pensaba que no podría existir peor distancia que la de tener que permanecer en un plano diferente al de su joven amo, se encuentra con que el tiempo – 10 años – es por mucho la peor de todas.

 **25\. Rigid**

La primera semana que sucede a la muerte de Lacie, Oswald la pasa encerrado en la sala de música, sentado frente al piano, tocando nota tras nota – melodía tras agonizante melodía – hasta que sus dedos sangran y sus brazos se sienten rígidos, pero ni siquiera eso ayuda a mitigar el dolor.

 **26\. Pleasure**

"Gracias por ayudarme, Raven," dice Alice, sacudiéndose del cabello los restos de gravilla y arena que les han caído encima y, por un agonizante segundo, Gilbert se siente tentado a gritarle, iracundo, que cierre la boca porque a él nada le daría más placer que verla desangrarse bajo sus pies y muy, muy lejos de su amo, la aterradora voz en su cabeza coreando el sentimiento.

 **27\. Underwear**

Si aún quedaba duda alguna respecto a si Elliot era o no un pervertido de closet, su muy abierta – y detallada – explicación a Oz y Leo sobre su gusto en ropa interior femenina lo dejaba todo muy claro. **[1]**

 **28\. Weight**

Es mientras sus manos se tocan y la de ella deposita la llave de Rainsworth sobre la palma de Rufus, que Sheryl sopesa por última vez la magnitud de lo que estaban haciendo: ahora se pertenecerían el uno al otro, confiando con sus propias vidas y las vidas que dependían de ellos, incluyendo el honor de sus propias casas – y ningún anillo o voto matrimonial podía compararse con ello; Rufus parece pensar lo mismo por la forma en que sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa.

 **29\. Colour**

Aunque intenta no pensar en ello, a menudo Break se pregunta si todo lo que ha pasado – las personas que han muerto en sus manos, aquellas que lo han hecho entorno a él – tiene algo que ver, como se creía cien años atrás, con el color de sus ojos.

 **30\. Nightmare**

Es cada vez que Jack comenta que haberla encontrado de nuevo se siente como en un sueño y le sonríe de esa forma tan brillante – tan límpida –, como si alguien acabase de regalarle la luna, que a Lacie se le congela el corazón en la garganta con la necesidad de recordarle que los sueños, incluso los buenos, tienden a convertirse en pesadillas.

 **31\. Linger**

Incluso si se trataba de su deber como agente de Pandora – para proteger a sus amigos, al mundo y salvar su propia vida –, Liam nunca ha podido deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa que le produjo el dispararle, Baskerville o no, a la pequeña Lily.

 **32\. Surprise**

Para tratarse de un llorón e inútil cabeza de algas, piensa Alice, sonrojándose muy a pesar de sí misma, la mano de Raven sobre su cabeza se sentía sorprendentemente cálida y reconfortante.

 **33\. Contagious**

Alice decidió hace mucho tiempo que todo en Oz era contagioso –su risa, su llanto, su ánimo por la vida– y es por ello que se promete muy solemnemente que, incluso si debe mantener sus dientes permanentemente cerca de sus mejillas, ella siempre le hará sonreír; el mundo –especialmente el suyo– parecía más brillante cuando él sonreía.

 **34\. Puppet**

No, no es que Vincent disfrute realmente de descuartizar sin piedad alguna muñecos de felpa – las personas son más divertidas –, todo es más bien un acto de auto-desprecio por no haber sido más que un títere en las manos del mundo –especialmente las de aquella despreciable mujer.

 **35\. Actor**

"Oh, pero si sólo se trataba de una brillante actuación," suspira Isla Yura lánguidamente, una fascinación casi devota traspirando sus palabras al ser incapaz de sentirse ni remotamente indignado por el engaño bien montado de Pandora y Oz Vessalius –o el frio entumecedor que parece aumentar con la sangre que se acumula rápidamente a su alrededor– mientras aquellos cristalinos y ancestrales ojos verdes –los de Jack– le devuelven la mirada con un desprecio que sólo puede ser real.

 **36\. Crown**

a) "Feliz cumpleaños, Gil," dice Ada, su cantarina vocecilla infantil coreada por la alegre risa de su hermano mientras una corona de flores desciende sobre la cabeza pelinegra de su mejor amigo y Gilbert, quien no puede recordar haber sido más feliz en toda su vida –quien no puede recordar nada en realidad, salvo por ese miedo apabullante con que abrió (de nuevo) sus ojos al mundo– sólo puede romper en llanto y desear que ésto dure para siempre.

b) "Feliz cumpleaños, Gil," murmura Raven sombríamente frente a una taza de café frio y con un cigarrillo en los labios – sin desastrosas tartas de cumpleaños, ni coronas de flores sobre su cabeza, sin la dulce vocecilla de Ada o la contagiosa risa de Oz, ni las estruendosas carcajadas del amo Oscar; tan sólo el ferviente deseo de que este infierno no dure para siempre.

 **37\. Continue**

"Un paso a la vez," se recuerda Ada cada mañana con la esperanza de que algún día la partida de Vincent, la muerte de su hermano – y su tío y su padre – y las mentiras piadosas de Gilbert comiencen a doler un poco menos.

 **38\. Place**

"Ya no puedes quedarte más conmigo," repite la temblorosa voz de Oz en su cabeza, dejándola petrificada y por un instante – antes de que las lágrimas cedan paso a la melancolía – con el único deseo de tener enfrente a ese inútil e idiota sirviente suyo para golpearlo hasta hacerle entender que ella no tiene a donde más ir porque el único lugar al que pertenece – al que pertenecen ambos – es y será siempre uno al lado del otro.

 **39\. Adamant**

Sheryl siempre ha pensado que Rufus Barma es un hombre demasiado insistente, y Rufus opina que con una buena razón: el revelador sonrojo en la mejillas de la imperturbable duquesa de Rainsworth cuando se presentó ante ella por primera vez con un anillo y una promesa, sólo para recibir a cambio una rotunda (poco convincente) negativa – el origen de los siguientes cuarenta años de fallidas propuestas matrimoniales.

 **40\. Bullet**

La solución se presenta ante ella, dorada como el ojo izquierdo de Vincent, perturbadora y terrible como su propio carácter, carmesí como el destino maldito que comparten por ser elegidos del Abyss (Baskerville) – como la sangre en sus manos, como su ojo derecho – y absolutamente perfecta como el reconfortante peso de un arma – la de Vincent – entre sus dedos; y es que para alguien como él, para él, siempre alejándose de ella quien sólo sabía amarlo tanto, una bala al corazón – certera y precisa, para apagar la luz de sus ojos heterocromáticos que únicamente sabían mirarla a ella, Vessalius –, era la única forma de retenerlo a su lado, que le perteneciera incluso en la muerte.

 **41\. End**

La gente solía a sumir que el fin del mundo llegaría con una gran catástrofe (un grito y la muerte de miles de personas en un sólo instante) cuando la verdad era que el fin – el de cualquiera – podía empezar con algo tan puro y claro como una sonrisa; Revis como Glen sabía esto, y Oswald como tal debió haberlo aprendido también, y aun así ahí estaba: siendo destrozado por las colosales garras de B-Rabbit por comando de a quien él consideraba su (único) mejor amigo – como si el inquietante vacío en los ojos verdes de Jack y su inmediata resignación a no volver a ver a Lacie cuando sobrevivió ocho años con el único propósito de encontrarla, no hubiesen sido razones suficientes para esperar cualquier cosa.

 **42\. Wound**

"El amor es una herida," **[2]** incluso para Lacie, quien gusta de pretender que la vida no le afecta del mismo modo que al resto de los mortales, esta era una verdad evidente que ahora exhala como un recordatorio contra los labios de Jack, sus pálidos dedos enredándose en cabello dorado como los rayos del sol y la voz cargada de rabia contenida – y algo más – mientras nota como ella misma se desangra lentamente sin la posibilidad – el tiempo – para sanarse.

 **43\. Steel**

Rufus sabe muy bien que Liam no es como su padre – no tiene los nervios de acero ni el estoicismo de Thomas –tampoco es bueno en combate o hábil con un arma y su potencial como contratista no es exactamente destacable aunque el chico si que poseía una mente brillante, una voluntad inquebrantable y una lealtad que compensaba muy bien el resto de sus carencias – y en eso si era como Thomas; aun así, el Duque de Barma no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente sorprendido – e irritado – cuando el joven Lunnettes no duda un sólo segundo en correr en auxilio del criminal Kevin Regnard – de su amigo Xerxes Break.

 **44\. Curl**

Si pudiera lo haría – acurrucarse por siempre junto a Oswald en ese páramo nevado y cerrar sus ojos a la eternidad, pero aquello era algo que sólo haría Charlotte (la pequeña e inocente Charlotte de cien años atrás que lo daría todo por amor) y no Lottie (sadica y demente Lottie que maduró a base de duros golpes y perderlo todo), simplemente porque esta vez no se trataba únicamente de proteger al hombre que amaba y juró lealtad, sino de proteger al mundo como lo conocían; así que a cambio sostiene fuertemente su mano – demasiado pequeña, demasiado cálida – y le promete ayudar a su sucesor a detener esta locura, sintiendo como, aún entonces, una parte de sí misma se desvanece con su alma.

 **45\. Cut**

Por mucho tiempo, el recuerdo de un pequeño y amnésico Gilbert apartándole como si su tacto le resultara insoportable le produjo pesadillas; el horror en aquellos familiares ojos dorados y el temblor en esa mano que lo había abatido con desprecio – cuando antes no se habría atrevido siquiera a provocarle un rasguño – no dejaba de atormentarlo con el pensamiento de cómo reaccionaría su querido hermano si alguna vez lo recordaba todo.

 **46\. Answer**

"Alice sólo tiene que seguir siendo Alice," para ella, siempre tan llena de miedo e incertidumbre por sus memorias perdidas, esta era la única respuesta que Oz había podido ofrecerle entonces junto a la firme promesa de descubrir la verdad – sobre él, sobre ella y cien años atrás; y es que él odiaba verla sufrir como un instinto arraigado a su esencia misma, el mismo instinto que ahora (justo, justo ahora con las respuestas que siempre deseó yaciendo literalmente en su interior, el interior de ese cuerpo que no le pertenecía) le obligaba a responder a su llamado con la única verdad que fue evidente desde el principio – la única forma de mantener su promesa más importante: protegerla; "Ya no puedes quedarte más conmigo, Alice."

 **47\. Pen**

"Por favor, por favor–" su mano temblaba tanto que incluso le era difícil sostener la pluma, y Jack no podía entender cuál era el maldito problema; había mentido cientos de veces antes a un montón de personas distintas durante toda su vida y esta vez – distorsionar la imagen de Oswald y la existencia de Lacie, y Alice y el Abyss – no era diferente, y sin embargo…"por favor, no me llamen héroe," continuó garabateando.

 **48\. Taste**

Si preguntaras a Sharon a que sabe un corazón roto, ella probablemente te respondería diciendo que a una taza de té de jazmín, a una mesa con un asiento permanentemente vacío delante suyo y cantidades inverosímiles de dulces y azúcar que siempre se olvida ya no debería ordenar – a un lata de dulces destinada a descansar sobre esa misma mesa sin reclamar y risas de las que ya no quedan más que el eco; si preguntaras a Liam a qué sabe un corazón roto, él probablemente miraría a Sharon sonreírle tristemente a una pequeña (silenciosa) Emily – ahora siempre a su lado –, y entonces ya no habría nada más que decir.

 **49\. Tearful**

"Érase una vez en la oscuridad, un reino de luz," arrulla Cheshire con su caricaturesca y siseante voz gatuna resonando quedamente por el realmo, mientras Alyss le rasca distraídamente entre las orejas, sus llorosos y adormilados ojos amatistas fijos en el reloj de péndulo que avanza lentamente hacia la tan prometida – imposible – hora del té; "y en ese reino, el Reino del Revés – donde el más grande héroe es el más terrible villano, donde la muerte se vuelve vida y la vida en algo más, donde aquello que no tiene sentido es lo más normal – vive una solitaria princesa con larga cabellera como la nieve, que pasa sus días esperando, siempre esperando…"

 **50\. Silent**

Desde el día uno, Raven siempre le pareció una persona extraña, no sólo por su frialdad y escuetas maneras, tampoco por esa melancolía que parecía cernirse sobre él como un manto – un escudo – sino más bien por esa silente preocupación que destellaba de cuando en cuando en sus orbes doradas – sobre todo cuando creía que Oz no le estaba mirando – y le recordaba tanto a Gilbert; es apenas días más tarde, con la chocante risa de Zwei taladrándole los oídos, que Oz siente que podría golpearse a sí mismo por no haber comprendido antes la razón de aquello.

.

* * *

 **Anotaciones:**

 **[1]** Pandora Hearts CD drama. **_Retrace 42.5 - A Side Episode of Unbirthday_**

 **[2] "Los amantes son armas, pero el amor es una herida"** ; frase tomada de **"Fever"** , segundo libro de **"La trilogía del jardín químico"** de **Lauren DeStefano**.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hmmm…creo que no hay mucho qué decir, salvo que un buen día estaba aburrida, encontré un post interesante y como no había escrito nada propio en lo que seguramente parecerían siglos, decidí intentar algo diferente para el fandom que me llevó a escribir fanfiction y amar los mangas *suspira* Respecto al título, bueno creo que fue apropiado no sólo porque intenté incorporar mis headcanons e ideas de historias que tengo volando por ahí sin asentar apropiadamente (¡aún tengo mucho por decir!), sino porque siento que aún hay muchos aspectos de la historia que nos falta por explorar e intenté rescatar algunos. De ahí también el _summary_ =).

En cuanto a mi experiencia con éste reto, sólo tengo tres palabras: _Fue. Un. Infierno._ xD. Es decir, soy de las personas que suelen convertir pequeñas ideas en monstruos incontrolables, sedientos de sangre y el tener que limitar todo lo que deseaba decir a una oración fue horriblemente difícil, pero me divertí mucho. Jamás volveré a intentarlo, por cierto…jajaja...Por los que se preguntan por la lista de palabras, digamos que decidí pasar de las ya tan manoseadas listas existentes para el reto y probar suerte con un generador de palabras.

Y bueno, ¿qué tal si me dejan un review para decirme cuál fue su palabra favorita? También me gustaría saber que opinan del tema con dos oraciones (¡No lo resistí!), las parejas que incluí, y mi estilo de escritura en general – porque eso de estar sin escribir me ha oxidado un poco.

 _¿Errores, horrores, quejas?_

 _._

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

.

.

.


End file.
